A Little Romance fic
by scary-little-cow
Summary: this fic is about how Yoh and Manta are running away from Anna, cos Yoh broke something. Then they end up puling everyone into the chase… Will they ever get away? Will Anna kill them? Will Horo EVER eat cake?YohAnna, HoroRen, JunLi PiLon
1. Enter Ren and Horo!

OMG! My first ever fanfic… goodie…

Ok now I will state the Disclaimer Audience gasps

Clears throat

I, Scary-little-cow, do not own ANY -that's right- ANY of the Shaman King plotlines, stories, characters, ideas, blah, blah, blah…

Allrighty then! 'Tis time to go on with the story!

"Yoh?"

"Yup."

"What're you doing?"

Manta had just walked into the living room of Yoh's house to find him squashed under the table in the middle of the room.

"I'm hiding."

"Why?"

"I broke Anna's favourite mug."

"I see…"

"Can you see me?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Yoh crawled out from under the table and straightened up.

"You need to help me find another hiding place." Yoh said.

"Why should I do it?"

"Because you blew my cover!"

"… No I didn't!" Manta yelled.

Just then, Anna's voice drifted through the doorway.

"Yoh? Sweetie? Are you there? I have something to show you..."

Yoh glared at Manta.

"Now you've _really _blown my cover." He said.

"…"

"Come on."

Yoh grabbed Manta's and pulled him out of the room, and into the street.

"Where'll we go?" Manta cried, trying desperately and failing to remove his arm from Yoh's grip.

"We're going to Ren's!" He cried, with panic in his voice, "He'll save us!"

"YOH!"

Yoh and Manta turned around and saw Anna coming out of the doorway.

"This way!"

Yoh directed Manta around a sharp corner, blocking Anna from sight. They slowed down to a walk, and set off on the route to Ren's house.

"Oh look we're here!" Yoh said after a few very long minutes.

It was true; the small house Ren lived in was just ahead of them. Yoh stepped forward and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Huh. Where could he be?" Manta asked.

"Ah well, I don't know, but if he's not in…" Yoh said. Then he pounded on the door so hard that it fell in.

"Yoh! Now Ren's…gonna... Oh my God…" He trailed off.

Ren was in. He was in plain view of the doorway, and he was not alone.

He had Horo Horo were pinned against the wall, and they were kissing furiously.

Yoh and Manta gaped at them. Apparently, they had not heard the knock on the door, or they had ignored it.

But at the sound of Manta's voice, they both looked up.

Everyone gaped at everyone for a second, then-

"What the hell have you done to my door?" Ren yelled.

"What the hell have you done to Horo Horo? Manta screamed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ren said taking a step towards them and pulling his Kwan-Dao out of nowhere.

"Well, everyone knew that _you_ were gay, but Horo Horo?" Manta informed him.

Ren glared at him.

"Sorry we broke down your door." Yoh said, having found his voice again.

Ren glared at him.

"I'll fix it!" Horo Horo cried.

Ren glared at him.

"How are you going to do that?" Ren asked coldly.

"Like this!" Horo Horo yelled, and he lifted the door back into its frame and froze it there.

Coincidently, this was the only door in Ren's house, and now they were all stuck inside.

"All fixed!" Horo Horo said stupidly.

Ren glared at him, and his face twitched convulsively.

"You…blue-haired…moron…kisama…baka…"

"I can hear you, you know." Horo Horo said, sounding hurt.

"That's the point."

"You didn't say that a minute ago…" Horo Horo said smiling at him and fluttering his eyelashes.

Ren's face twitched again.

"Shut-up!"

"Awwwwwwwwww…you're so cute when you're mad…"

"Horo Horo…"

They began to make out again.

Yoh cleared his throat loudly, but they ignored him. He and Manta exchanged moody glances.

"Now what do we do?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know… they're blocking the hall…" Manta replied.

Yoh swivelled round and began to bang on the door.

"HELP!" He yelled.

"Yoh?" Said a girls voice.

Yoh leapt back and collided with Horo and Ren.

"Hey!" Horo yelled.

A shadow appeared through the ice.

Ren got up and said,

"Who's that?

"It's…" They all looked at him and saw he had gone white as chalk.

"Anna!"


	2. Enter Jun and Pi Lon!

Look! It's CHAPTER TWO! HOORAY! 

Once again, I don't own Shaman King………… sob

"RUN!" Screamed Manta.

They all did so willingly. They went round to the other side of the house, and dived out of Ren's window. Horo did it without opening the window first.

"WHY MUST YOU COMPLETELY DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY HOUSE!" Ren yelled at him.

"Shhhhhhh! She'll hear you!" Yoh said.

"HEY! YOH! COME BACK, I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Anna called.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Yoh cried as he jumped out of the window after the others.

"Faster, dammit! I want to live! I want to LIVE!" Yoh cried, panicking completely.

They all sprinted into the woods nearby. After a few minutes, Anna's voice died away.

"I…think we've…lost her…" Horo panted.

"Why are we trying to lose Anna in the first place?" Ren said, watching Horo collapse onto the floor, holding a stitch in his stomach.

Yoh and Manta explained the story.

"How did you break her mug?"

"Well, I was eating this cake…"

"Cake?" Horo sat up instantly, forgetting the apparent agony he was in because of the long run, "Where?" He turned his head eagerly, as if expecting a cake to burst out of the trees surrounding them.

"Not here baka, back at Yoh's."

"At Yoh's?"

"Yes."

"Well then we'll have to go back and get it." Horo said matter-of-factly. He got up, and made to walk back out of the trees.

"Horo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"Horo Horo you baka!" Ren said, yanking him back again.

"But, but Ren! Cake!" Horo protested.

"Anna is out there."

"So is cake!"

Ren slapped his hand on Horo's head and shoved him to the floor.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" Horo moaned.

"So what happened next?" Ren asked, sinking to the floor next to Horo who was still muttering 'owwwwwwwwwwww' and clutching his head.

"Right, so I was eating this cake and I opened the cabinet to pull out a knife, a I knocked Anna's mug." Yoh said.

There was silence.

"So, Anna's trying to get you because you broke her mug." Horo repeated, pulling himself away from Ren.

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do?" Manta asked.

"I don't know."

"I think we should tie Yoh to the tree, call Anna and then run away as fast as we possibly can." Ren suggested.

Yoh blinked.

"I like that idea!" Said Horo brightly.

Yoh blinked again.

"You traitors!" Manta exclaimed, "How could you suggest such horrors! Yoh is our friend! How could you even think these things? -"

A rustle in the trees to their left interrupted them.

"Manta, you were talking too loud!" Yoh whispered.

"Has anyone got any rope?" Ren asked.

"Why?" Said Horo.

"Aren't we tying Yoh up?"

"NO!" Yoh and Manta said at the same time.

"Yoh?" Said a sickly sweet vice from just behind a tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Said the four boys.

And once again, they all ran away. They ran so deep into the forest that the light couldn't get through the trees. They were still running, until they heard a thump behind them. Horo Horo had passed out from running too much. Ren clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Baka…" He muttered.

"Ren?" said someone behind Ren.

"Jun?" Ren said, spinning around to see his sister emerging from between the trees.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, completely bewildered.

"Well, I…um…" Jun replied, slowly turning pink. Then they all noticed that someone was holding Jun's hand.

Ren gaped as the person emerged from the trees.

"Me and Li were just… um taking a walk…" Jun muttered, turning more and more red.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…" Said Yoh.

"KISAMA!" Ren screamed.

I decided to stop there… kinda crappy ending to the second chapter but w/e.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	3. Enter Cake!

Omg I'm finally writing chapter 3... took me a while, huh? Anyhoo on with the fic...

"What the hell are you doing with my sister!" Ren screamed.

"Jun just said...we were taking a walk." Li said, but Jun continued to blush.

"YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING WITH MY SISTER YOU KISAMA!" Ren pulled out his Kwan-Dao and started swinging it violently in Li's direction.

"Ren no! You'll hurt him!" Jun protested, throwing herself in front of Li.

"Jun, you don't need to-"

"No, Li, I will protect you against all foes no matter what the cost!" Jun said dramatically. Everyone gaped at her.

"Li is perfectly capable of taking care of himself Jun, NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ren yelled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Everyone lost interest in Ren and Jun's battle and talked to Li.

"Hey, Li, so you and Jun were having a nice, um, _walk_ were you?" Yoh said with a grin. (A/N: Jun and Li were making out, for all of you who haven't realised yet.)

"Why yes, actually we were." Li stared at the two siblings bawling at each other. "It looks like that won't happen again for a while. So, what is going on here?"

Manta explained the current situation. Li took it in and then suggested that they buy Anna a new mug. Yoh sighed, and shook his head.

"That would never work. Anna wants blood, there's no way around that." Yoh said sadly.

"Well then it's a good idea to keep moving. She could find us here."

"Right."

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Yoh roared. Ren and Jun looked around.

"We're moving, Anna could find us any minute."

"OK, but what about Horo Horo?" Jun asked, looking at Horo reproachfully.

"I'm on it." Ren said. He walked over to Horo and kicked him. Hard.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A SHAMAN!" Ren bellowed.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Horo Horo said.

"Horo we're getting out o here." Ren said.

"Will you carry me?"

That earned him another kick.

"Fine...God..." Horo muttered.

All six of them quietly made their way out of the forest. When they finally reached daylight, they all realised no one had a clue where they were.

"Does anyone have a clue where we are?"

"No."

"Ah."

They were standing in an eerie street, with allies leading off in all different directions. It was oddly quiet. And the wind was a little too cold for a summer's day. And the street was oddly empty. The hairs on the back of Yoh's neck stood up, and he felt a lurch in his stomach as he realised...

"She's here..."

It was as if everything had switched to slow motion. A girl with a red bandanna and blonde hair stepped out from one of the allies and turned to face them all. She smiled a scary smile.

"Run!" Jun said, but all slow.

They all swivelled on the spot, ready to run for all their life's worth... except for Horo. Horo, whose gaze was fixed upon the sparkling object Anna was lifting into the air. Horo, whose nose had just picked up an extraordinary smell.

Anna had a cake.

And Horo wanted it...


	4. Enter Hao! and, um, exit Hao

I would like to take a moment to thank the reviewers...

Omg thank you, thank you, thank you, you guys! You so totally rock and this was my first ever fan fic so it's good to know I don't suck that bad .

Oh, and drowningsiren asked what kisama and baka means...bakaidiot kisamabastard

soooooooo here comes chapter four!

"Horo, what are you doing?" Ren screamed, "COME BACK HERE!"

Horo had begun to walk, zombie-like, towards the cake Anna held in her hand. Horo showed no sign that he had heard him.

"HORO!"

"That's right Horo Horo, I baked this cake. It's just the way you like it...it's 87 sugar!" Anna called sweetly.

Horo's pace quickened.

"No, Ren you can't! She'll only get you too!" Jun cried, as Ren raced heroically towards Horo Horo.

"This doesn't concern you, Ren!" Anna screamed.

"I DON'T CARE! I MUST SAVE MY HORO!" Ren tackled Horo. They tumbled spectacularly and stopped about five feet from Anna's feet.

"Horo, snap out of it!" Ren yelled in his ear.

"Cake..."

"KISAMA!" Ren thwapped him over the head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Horo moaned.

"Horo! You're back!"

"Where did I go?"

"Anna had that cake and-"

"Cake?"

Horo turned his head, and saw the cake again. He started struggling.

"Cake..."

"God damn you!" Ren started hitting him over the head again, but it was no good.

"Horoooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Anna cackled.

"No one can resist my cooking! NO ONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

The gateway to their left burst into flames. Everyone looked at it stupidly. Except for Horo, who was drooling and staring at the cake.

Hao burst from the empty gateway.

"Yum, cake! MINE!" And with that, Hao swiped the cake from Anna's hands and dived back over the pile of ash.

No one moved.

"MY CAKE!" Anna screeched.

"Was that... _Hao_?" Yoh said, in a daze.

"I think it was," Mata replied.

"...I guess he likes cake."

"Ren... my cake is gone!" Horo wailed.

"It's all right... I'll get you a new cake..." Ren assured him.

"You will?"

"Uhuh?"

"With 87 sugar?"

"NO! Dear God, you'll get fat you lazy baka, I'm getting you the fat-free kind!"

Horo clutched his head and bagan to rock backwards and forwards.

"Noooo... not the fat-free... too... healthy...dieting moms... takes my chocolate Billy away... Billy? Billy where are you?"

"Who the hell is Billy?" Ren demanded

No one noticed that during this little squabble, Anna had edged forward, and was now only two feet away from Yoh.

"Yoh, honey?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO, ANNA, IT'S A LIE! I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WASN'T ME!"

Anna grabbed his hand.

"Aw, so kawaii! That's my Yoh... always on the lookout..."

Yoh stared at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course, honey! You're always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"What?"

Anna grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. It took a minute for the weirdness of this to sink in.

"Awww, Ren look at that, they made up!"

"Yeah."

"Can't we do that?"

"Sure."

"Even after the whole, mug thing."

It was quite unfortunate, really, that Anna chose that very moment to resurface, and heard what Horo said.

"What mug thing?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

THE END

That's it, all done! Finished! My first ever fan fic, finished! Omg I'm sooo happy .! Oh, and, REVIEW!1 OMG I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


End file.
